Shadow's Final Fight
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: 4th in the Shadow and Kuki series. Shadow is requested by G.U.N. to return to Station Square and leave Kuki...forever. However, with Eggman already built a giant cannon, capable of wiping out an entire city, can Shadow win? Is this his final fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The First of Many Attempts**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters shown in this story!**

_**A/N: Welcome! Fourth in the series for Shadow and Kuki on one of their dangerous missions yet! I hope those who read it enjoy it! R&R!**_

Shadow and chaos stopped Iblis from his domination and stopped the near return of Solaris, but all is well. Shadow and Kuki been through many hard times and made it out together, but what would happen if they have to separate?, but for forever?

Shadow sat over the edge of a building overlooking the city he has always been protecting, many fights and adventures stirred here except shadow solved and overcame them.

Kuki on the other hand was shadows best friend she cares for him deeply and watches out for him, also she's also shadows weakness, meaning if she gets captured he'll come running into a possible trap. Shadow searched his thoughts and had a sudden feeling that something was going to take a turn for the worst. He stood up and he jumped off the building and grabbed onto a flag pole and swung off it and landed on a building and he decided to go to Kuki's house.

He landed on her roof and looked into her window to see her combing her hair, he opened them up and hopped in and closed them. Kuki jumped by surprise she put her hands to her hips and glared at him. "What?'' he shrugged "You seriously need to stop that.'' she told him. "Hey how about you come with me?'' he asked she raised an eyebrow "Why" with curiosity in her voice "Well Eggman's robots were never loyal to him, some grouped together to try and overthrow him, and Eggman wants to figure out what their up to.'' he explained. "The rogue robots have made the ultimate weapon to possibly destroy any of Eggman's base he created, but Eggman wants it for his own uses, so why don't you come with me?'' he said holding out his hand to her she smiled and grabbed his hand he picked her up and headed to the rebel robots secret base.

Shadow screeched to a halt they were in a forest he put her back on her feet, he held in his hand a C4 charge and planted it. The two stepped back and it exploded in it was a deep hole, but also there was a metal hatch he opened it up, picked kuki up and jumped in he landed and they were in a large room monitors and seats covered most of the area.

"We'll split up if you find the mainframe where the plans are, call me.'' he said handing her a walkie talkie. She nodded and they both went separate ways in search for the plans. Kuki peeked into a room and nothing of interest was in it, she looked in another there was nothing. She ran hastily and passed a room then she skidded to a halt she went back in the room she passed and inside was a large computer screen and on it was the image of a large metal cannon, which with one blast could destroy half a city.

She walked up to it there was a printer, she printed out a copy and called shadow on the walkie talkie, "Shadow I got them.'' she spoke into it "Great job, where are you?'' he asked "I'm in the-'' she was cut off by a massive explosion from behind her, she looked back and it was Eggman and his guard robots.

She screamed, his robots grabbed her and eggman and his robots escaped out of the facility, however shadow heard it the explosion and he hurried to the source, when he got there he looked around and from behind a robots from eggman with paralyzing shock hands he grabbed him and shadows whole body was electrocuted and in an instance he was passed out the robot was of course one of Eggman's new creations. The robot picked him up and caught up with eggman and they now had the ultimate life form and the plans for the ultimate weapon.


	2. The Suffering

**Chapter Two: The Suffering**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters depicted in this story!**

Kuki groggily opened her eyes she looked around she moved her hands, but she was hanging on the wall with her hands tied by shackles she struggled to move but no success came out of it. The room had pieces and scrap of old robots in it she turned her attention to a sliding metal door and Eggman came in smiling like he won a million dollar prize.

He walked up to Kuki "So you have the plans of the ultimate weapon, those thieving traitors I CREATED thought they could overthrow me?'' he laughed "Now you brat you will give me those plans or suffer the consequences.'' he threatened. She huffed and looked away he of course growled, he snapped his fingers and behind a door opened and two robots came in with different kinds of sharp weaponry.

"You either tell me those plans, or these robots shall dig it out of you!!'' he yelled pointing to the robots. She once again didn't answer she just gave him a glare. "Or maybe this will convince you otherwise.'' he said holding his hand out to a wall that flipped open and in shackles was a paralyzed shadow the hedgehog.

She gasped "I thought this might work, you WILL tell me the plans.'' he ordered shadow just woke up and noticed the position he was in he spotted his friend "Kuki!'' he shouted "Eggman you slob, release her!'' he exclaimed "Shadow that temper of yours gets you nowhere, you stupid pathetic creature I'm surprised my grandfather created you!'' he yelled back at him. Shadow eyes grew big and he growled and struggled against the chains trying to escape their grasp. "Don't try Shadow, those shackles are made of chrome steel.'' he chuckled afterwards he turned back to kuki "The plans please.'' "NEVER" she yelled in his face. "Hmph, I thought as much.'' he looked over to a door that opened and another robot came in with electrical claws and the electricity sparking from it.

The robot walked over to shadow its claws then up to 800 volts impacted and coursed through his body his body lit up from the painful shock and it ceased eggman looked back at kuki and smiled "Tell me the PLANS!!!'' he shouted loudly she didn't answer "Fine'' Eggman said, once again up to 1,000 volts shadows body was shook from the shock exploring through his body. The shock ceased and smoke was coming off shadows defenseless body.

Kuki started to tear up from the horrifying sight though she still hesitated and was too distracted to tell eggman what he wanted. Eggman snapped his fingers and up to 1,050 volts jolted shadow, he screamed in pain, eggman smirked evilly as it reflected off his glasses. Tears streamed down Kuki's face, she bit her lip, she sniffled spoke "Please… stop…this.'' she struggled to get the words out from crying. The electrical robot ceased the torture, eggman raised an eyebrow "Well?'' he asked, she couldn't answer.

"Very well then, 10,000 volts.'' he ordered the robot. "NOOOO'' she screamed as the painful electricity swarmed through his body like a swarm of bees "You will witness pain.'' he said angrily "Please STOP!'' she screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks, shadows body couldn't take any more sooner he would probably die. "GIVE ME THE CURSED PLANS!!'' he shouted as it echoed throughout the room. "STOP PLEASE'' she begged "The plans now!!'' he ordered the robot stopped again, "There in my bag.'' she said looking where her bag was in the corner of the room which eggman carelessly didn't look through. Her head hung low he rummaged through the bag and pulled it out and he laughed evilly he then ordered the electrical torture machine to leave two of his guard robots marched in they untied the shackles and she crawled over to shadow who also set loose his body was nearly on the verge of death, his body was left with severe burns and was bruised. The guard robot grabbed kuki she tried to shake loose, but failed above the ceiling opened up and the egg carrier floated above. Eggman came down on his hover ship "Take the girl she's coming with us.'' he ordered the robot with kuki in its grasp they flew upwards to the egg carrier and made their escape with shadows motionless body was left there, all alone.

Will Shadow be able to recover from his injuries and still be able to save kuki? And the world? Shadow must now locate and save kuki and stop Eggman's vicious plan from hatching, read on to see Shadow fight to complete his task.


	3. Rematch

**Chapter Three: Rematch**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective creators. **

Shadow, somehow was alive and he woke up and slowly got up and barely able to stand he looked around and noticed Eggman and Kuki were gone.

He regained the remaining strength and power he had left in him and he jumped out of the still opened ceiling and noticed just flatlands all around him.

Now he was on search for Kuki and to stop the madman eggman from completing his devious plans. He easily got back to the city near Kuki's neighborhood he sped up a building and searched the skies, and finally spotted the egg carrier in the distance, he had a angry look on his face and he held the green chaos emerald in his hand, it glowed green and in a flash he went from on top of the building then inside one of the many hallways of the Egg Carrier.

He didn't care one bit of his injuries which were still in him, but he focused on what he needed to do. He search vigorously throughout the ship in search for his friend and that no good dirt bag Eggman. He decided to use the element of surprise so he looked up and spotted a vent he leaped and grabbed it and ripped it off, and he went in and started to crawl through the shafts, endless, endless shafts. He stopped and below was the bridge and eggman looking at the plans on the large computer screen in front of him and in the bridge on the side was a metal cage and inside was kuki. He had his trusty dual MP5's ready and he kicked the vent down and jumped in.

"Hands up eggman!'' he threatened Eggman, who turned around in surprise to see shadow still alive "Wow shadow, I'm surprised a rat like you can survive such a shock.'' he told him "That's why I'm the ultimate life form you slime ball, now you're gonna let her go and hand ME those plans.'' he said threatening using his guns. Kuki was happy to see shadow alright and ready to fight. "You know shadow, a friend of mine has been itching to get back at you.'' he said with a creepy tone shadow tilted his head and behind him a door opened vertically and out came the return of Metal Sonic.

Shadow pointed one gun at eggman and the other at Metal Sonic "How did you do it?'' shadow asked looking back and forth from eggman to metal sonic "Come now shadow I'm a genius I can make any robot even make another metal sonic to beat you down and kill you.'' he chuckled. Shadow pointed his two guns at metal and fired metal stumbled back from the shots, but he fired up his booster and jetted to shadow and tackled him in the chest and they were both sent crashing through the giant window in the bridge. He and metal sonic fought in midair punching left and right shadow kneed metal in the chest and gave him an uppercut using his foot shadow then punched left and right across his face shadow got above him and kicked him down using both his feet.

Shadow looked to see he was nearing the ground he hastily used chaos control to teleport back aboard the egg carrier. He went to Kuki's cage and broke the lock off and opened it she of course hugged him tightly and was about to cry he hugged back as well which was strange for him and his reputation. He picked her up and jumped out of the gaping hole in the bridge the wind pushed against them as they were in a free fall. "Oh no'' he spoke to see below them metal sonic at high speed coming upwards.

Shadow teleported them both back into the city and in what luck they were in the middle of a huge intersection, he jumped and avoided cars and decided to jump on top of one, the car stopped he put kuki down onto the sidewalk and with that metal sonic tackled shadow and held him by the back and he collided into a building the bad thing was that shadow was being used as metal's shield. Shadow fell from the building wall, but metal had other plans he grabbed shadow by the arm and he dragged his body up a building as shadows body met glass windows and they shattered on his way up. When metal reached the top he threw shadow down onto the roof and without time to react metal went feet first impacting into his chest and they crashed through all the levels of the building , however, metal flew out a window as shadow crashed to the ground.

Metal landed onto street level and for a few seconds nothing came from the wreckage, he turned around and headed to kuki, but he stopped in his tracks to notice a satchel charge attached to his back he looked like he sighed and then a large fireball erupted where metal was once standing and he was flying upwards into the air and from nowhere shadow appeared above and he used chaos control to make a trailer truck appear above metal and shadow let it go and it pushed down on metal and metal was crushed by its weight as metal impacted the street.

Shadow landed on his feet, but stumbled onto one knee and he was tired from all the fighting he took, and the pain he went through, but no matter, he's the ultimate life form so he stood back up and kept his eyes on the truck which crushed metal with its tremendous girth. Hope left his mind as the truck exploded into flames and out came metal sonic, he looked beaten as well and with sparks cracking from his body, but was still able to fight. Shadow sighed and looked down but he opened his eyes again and held his fists up ready to continue the rematch with Metal Sonic. Shadow and Metal stood each other down.


	4. Settling a Score

**Chapter 4: Settling a Score**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters shown in this story!  
**

Metal Sonic charged forward to Shadow's location. Shadow jumped to the left and he rolled up into a ball and when metal wasn't looking he impacted him in the chest sent metal crashing into a parked car making one large dent in it. Metal looked up and saw shadow come forward and give him an uppercut and he was sent into the air shadow used chaos control and got above him and dove kick forcing metal flying downwards fast and he finally smashed into the concrete road and shadow floated above him and his hands glowed gold and very rapidly let out a slew of chaos spears upon metal sonic explosions came as they pummeled metals body. Shadow then stopped and landed safely on the ground.

He stepped forward a little and the dust cleared and out came a very annoyed metal sonic punching shadow in the stomach shadow gripped his chest in agony from the punch. Metal grabbed him by the neck and spun him in a circle and letting go as his rag doll body crashed into a new Peterbilt truck and it crunched inwards. Shadow held his head and jumped out of the wreckage and he tackled him into a building wall, shadow picked him up and through him out a window and his metallic body landed to the ground with a loud clang.

Shadow grabbed him again and threw him down three city blocks and he landed in front of a fuel storage plant. Shadow sped and slid to a stop in front of him, but metal grabbed him by the arm and threw him over the gate of the fuel storage plant and shadow landed in the middle of it. Metal Sonic quickly got in front of him and started to send powerful punches to the face, one small misaimed bullet could be catastrophe.

The two rivals only used physical attacks because of the dangerous area around them. Shadow stepped back and threw metal into a propane tank, luckily it didn't explode. Shadow punched metal across the face and metal looked dizzy from the hit shadow took this chance and kicked him in the chest and he was flung backwards and landed in between a group of propane tanks. Shadow held a C4 charge and armed it "Sayonara'' he said throwing it, he hastily got far away from it. Metal got up and looked up to see the C4 land between his legs he growled and then it detonated making the area explode into a massive cloud of fire the ripping sound of the explosion echoed throughout the whole city. A giant smoke cloud soared into the sky. Shadow stood from afar, glad he finally got rid of that annoyance.


	5. A Saddening Departure

**Chapter Five: A Saddened Departure**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters shown in this story!**

Shadow walked around the city and was limping from the injuries he took from Metal Sonic, he was searching for Kuki and needed to find her. He found her in a group of people as a commotion was all around them. Kuki noticed shadow and with great joy she broke through the crowd and ran up to shadow and crying tears of joy and she of course hugged with much worry. Shadow smiled as did she. He picked her up and decided to take her back to her house. He dropped her off that night and for the rest of the night he jumped from building to a building and walked on them as well. He took another leap onto one and once he landed a helicopter flew in front of him with its spotlight shining at him. The helicopter landed behind him and on the side was: G.U.N.

"Oh great what do they want?'' he asked himself. A soldier exited out of it and walked up to him and saluted "Shadow the hedgehog.'' he said he lowered his hand. "You are to come with us.'' he told "No questions, just get in the helicopter.'' he said showing his hand to it. Shadow stared at the helicopter and he decided to listen and he got in the helicopter and the soldier followed.

The chopper lifted off and they headed towards G.U.N.'s base. When arriving the building was actually a warehouse they went in and inside were scientists and G.U.N. soldiers working on their new weapons or either finding information for a mission. Shadow was shown into a office and inside were tables and a TV screen on it appeared was the president who lived in the city of central city. Shadow was of course surprised "Shadow you are needed here now.'' he went straight to the point "Why?'' shadow asked "Eggman is here that's why.'' he explained. Shadow's eyes widened then was replaced with an angry glare. "He's making the plans for the cannon and sooner or later it'll be completed, shadow you must come to west polis and stop him, no exceptions.'' with that the screen turned off. Shadow looked down he had to leave the city that every person looked up to him as their hero, and now he must leave it as well he has to leave his best friend: Kuki Sanban.

Shadow asked one of the officers a question "When am I leaving?'' "Your leaving now.'' he replied "How though?'' "We set a teleporter in the central of the city you leave immediately.'' he explained it. Shadow had no choice he had to go so he got on the chopper and left for the teleported. Shadow looked out of the window to see a teleported in the shape of an arch waiting in an intersection and all around were people waiting to say goodbye to their hero.

It landed on a helipad structure and shadow exited and all the people saw him and started to shout his name, of course G.U.N. soldiers kept them at bay. Shadow stood in front of the teleported and much was on his mind, a soldier walked up to him and gave him a black backpack he put it on and in it were weaponry, explosives and his green chaos emerald. He took one final look back and lowered his head he walked up the steps to the teleported and then "SHADOW!!'' a voice screamed.

He stopped in his tracks and saw Kuki trying to get through she pushed her way through and soldiers stood in front of her shadow immediately ran up them "Stand down.'' he ordered the soldiers backed away and went back to their posts. Shadow looked at her and she looked at him "follow me.'' he told her the two walked and stood in front of the teleported. They both stood in front of each other and looked into each others eyes. "Shadow..'' she said hesitating he looked to the portal and back at her, "I'm sorry I have to leave, but Eggman is there and building his cannon and I'm the only one that can do it.'' he said. She started to cry and she put her hands to her face and he hugged her she of course was surprised that he hugged first. She cried into his shoulder "Why must this happen?'' she said between sobs. "Just remember this.'' she looked up at him "I'll always be with you no matter what.'' he told her "I'll be right here.'' he said pointing to her heart "I'll miss you kuki.'' "I'll miss you to shadow and… I'll always love you.'' she said sadly and then he went up the steps of the teleported and stopped at the top and he walked in and he gave her a thumbs up as he went into the portal and like that, Shadow the Hedgehog was gone.


	6. Suppressing the Peace

**CHAPTER SIX: SUPPRESSING THE PEACE**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story!**

Shadow made it to Central City successfully. Once there had to locate Eggman and stop the building of the cannon. Shadow remembered this city it was where he stop Black Doom from his plan of evil and stopped it. Shadow stood atop a building and with what luck the egg carrier flew over him he took his green chaos emeralds out and teleported on board the ship, and with surprise he was in the bridge once again. "Eggman.'' he said quietly to himself. Shadow quickly hid behind a small water tower some roofs have. "Let's go back to that city now! Shadow has probably already came and we CANNOT let him see us!'' Eggman yelled into a comlink. Shadow growled furiously. It was all fake, Eggman wanted to destroy the other city much more.

He took out the green chaos emerald and focused all his power and a portal opened up back to the city for one last battle.

Shadow exited the portal and was back in the city he was on a skyscraper and he looked behind him and out in the ocean was a flying fortress bigger than the egg carrier and on it was the finished cannon aiming for the city. Robots flew over him and he chased after them and in midair he had an MP5 and shot them all out of the sky and he landed back on his feet on a building roof.

He noticed the city in panic and below in the group was kuki. He widened his eyes and saw metal sonic chasing the group of people. He was tired of him and he jumped down heading in metals direction. Metal flew above the crowd of people and they all separated and went to hide in the buildings, surprisingly Kuki was still running metal sonic landed in front of her she backed up and fell to the ground from above shadow held a AT4 rocket launcher and fired and the round hit the ground behind metal and the shockwave sent him flying over Kuki and landing behind her then shadow dashed down and a cloud of dust surrounded them, shadow got behind metal and grabbed him the wrists and started to pulling on them and quickly they were ripped off, metal fell to his knees and shadow took out a desert eagle and pointed it right to his head and fired a gaping hole was left in metal head and he fell sideways to the dirt.

Kuki watched the dust clear and she gasped heavily and saw shadow she ran to him fast and pulled him into a fierce hug and she was happy as she can be. "I need to take care of that cannon kuki, but I need more power though.'' he said sounding like all hope was lost then she held out a brown bag concealing the other six emeralds. He of course was shocked. "You're the best.'' he said smiling at her he stood still the seven emeralds swirled around him and in a quick shining light he was in his super form he gave kuki a thumbs up and headed to the cannon.

Eggman sat in his seat overlooking the large cannon ready to fire "I shall take over the whole world with this!'' he said victoriously then noticed shadow heading toward the airship, he gasped "Fire the cannon!" he ordered. Shadow stopped in the air as a large blue lightning laser fired from the barrel and headed to shadow. Kuki watched the laser come toward him, she clasped her hands "Please be okay.'' she said worriedly.

Shadow put his hands in front of him and he created a shield around him and the laser hit against his shield with tremendous force he groaned from the impact but he started to push back, whoever gives will pay the price of death. Shadow was being forced back by it and was barely holding on he then heard many voices in his head the words from the citizens shouting his name "Shadow I know you can do it!!'' Kuki's voice shouted. His body glowed brightly and with great force he pushed the laser back and the laser was still firing and didn't stop. "MORE POWER!'' eggman ordered. The laser then glowed bright blue as it still fired into shadows shield. Shadow still had more power and using every bit of strength he had, he flew forwards fast and the laser was inches away from the barrel. "Oh boy'' eggman said in failure. Shadow charged forward and the laser exploded inside the cannon wiping out the whole airship as flaming debris landed in the ocean. The people erupted into a cheer as shadow defeated Eggman's weapon of mass destruction.

Kuki went to the cities beach and she found his beaten and battered body laying on the beach. She ran to him and she went on her knees next to him, he slowly opened his eyes she smiled with joy. "Looks like we win.'' he said smiling she helped him up and she hugged him and then he picked her up and sped through the city with all the people noticing him pass by and they cheered once again. He took her to the highest building in the city and together they sat overlooking the scenery. "Well it's finally over.'' she said "I couldn't do it without you though.'' he told her "And now it's just you and me.'' he said looking back out to the city. "I love you shadow.'' she said kissing him on the cheek, "I love you too.'' he told her so they both sat and watched over the city, and together they fought against impossible odds, and did it together and forever their relationship can never be broken and so will their adventures continue? Possibly. These two will never leave each others side they will remain together and protect the city every time. So remember this: Shadow The Hedgehog and Kuki Sanban shall be together forever.

_**THE END**_


End file.
